From a Nobody to an Important Somebody
by Demon-Jinchuriki14
Summary: My life never was normal, this was just another curve ball in my life, but this curve ball was going to be an entertaining and enjoyable one. Self-insertion fic, can't stand it don't read it. There will be SLASH! In later chapters.
1. Prologue part 1

**A/N: I have decided to post this story, finally, but I don't have a solid name for it yet. I warn you, the readers of this fic, this is a weird fic. It has elements from my real life but also made up things to make it more interesting. To clear things up now, I am not really adopted, but for the sake of this fic, lets just say I am. If you are confused on whether something is real or not, please ask them, I will answer them.**

**Disclaimer: the only thing in this story I own is myself. **

* * *

This is the story of my really messed up life. I will take you back to when I was simply a 13 year old little girl in 8th grade. Be prepared though, it is a little awkward.

* * *

It was a lovely day in the end of March, the sun was shinning in Michigan and spring break was only a few days away. I sat in my history class and listened to my teacher talk through a slide show of the revolutionary war. I looked out the window to zone out before I started doodling. I had a strange feeling as I started to draw my OC Eden.

"Becky!" My almost twin said from infront of me.

"Yeah, Becca?" I said as I looked up from my drawing. You see Becca and I both had the same first and middle names, liked the same kinds of music, and looked kind of a like. Well if you gave me long hair it would be even more, but with my short hair there is a little bit of a difference.

"You had to leave at a specific time today didn't you?" Becca questioned.

"Um, I think so." I replied unsure. I couldn't remember, my memory was never great, I was lucky if I remembered what the teacher had said the assignment was or what the homework was or even if we had any.

"Well, look at the clock." Becca said sternly. She knew my memory wasn't good and looked out for me.

"Mrs. Moorey, please send Becky Taylor to the office, with her things." One of the secretaries voice came across the speaker.

"Can do." Mrs. Moorey replied and gave me a nod. I got up to leave only to be boxed in by Matt, my ex boyfriend.

"Where ya going, huh?" Matt said. The boy didn't realize that I actually really needed to leave and get out of there.

"Just move Matt." I said with ice dripping from my voice.

"Um, let me think about it, ah, no." Matt said. He was being an asshole and everyone knew it.

"What do you want me to do then, that will get you to move?" I said with clenched teeth. I hated his guts. He had cheated on me for the last three months of our relationship, with another guy, and hadn't told me about it until about a month before the relationship ended. That was back in November and I still hadn't forgiven him for any of it, even though we were supposed to 'stay friends'.

"Just MOVE!" I almost yelled so that the whole room could hear.

"Matt, let Becky out, if not, we will be getting another call from the office asking where she is, and then I will get in trouble for your stubbornness to let her out of her seat." Mrs. Moorey rambled on enough to get Matt to move. I slide out from my prison rushed to the door. As I was walking out of the door I gave Mrs. Moorey a nod of thanks.

* * *

I made it to the office within two minutes of escaping the classroom. I walked in to see what all of this was about.

"Please go into Mrs. Dunsford's office, your parents are already there." One of the secretaries said as I entered. I walked straight into the office and shut the door behind me.

"Becky, we need to tell you something." My dad said.

"What is it?" I said a little scared, this could be about anything.

"Well, two things really." My dad said.

"Just tell me already." I said getting annoyed already.

"Well, first of all, those lumps on your brother's neck, they are cancer the doctors say." Dad said and I just nodded, the reality of that would hit me later.

"And what's the other thing?" I said still really annoyed.

I didn't catch much of what my dad said to me next. The only words I caught were "You're" and "Adopted".

"Are we done with this now? Because I have better things to be doing right now then to be sitting here being told these things." I said as I got out to leave.


	2. Prologue part 2

**A/N: if you are confused about something, ask me, I will answer. This chapter may seem familiar, it is because it comes from my Kiss Me In The Morning fic. See, there was a reason as to why that story got off track. **

**Disclaimer: I only own myself in this story.**

* * *

"Um, teacher? Why did a whole bunch of really nice custom cars pull into the parking lot, and at 8:30am nonetheless?" A student in a classroom with a view of the parking lot said as most of the WWE pulled into the parking lot.

"What do the cars look like?" A girl said getting really wide eyed.

"Well, the one I can clearly see from here looks like it says something about great white and is a mustang, looks like a brand new mustang too." The kid who had seen the cars pull in said.

"LET ME SEE! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY MARISSA!" The girl shouted wide eyed as she flew to the window to look.

"Geez, Becky calm down. Do you know anything about this?" The teacher asked as the girl named Becky pushed everyone put of the way.

"Not quite, Mr. Varey, but I believe I know who it is that just pulled up to our school from the description that Marissa gave me of the car." Becky said as she looked out the window to see the people start to step out of their cars.

"Really? Then who is it?" Mr. Varey asked.

"Well, it appears that a good 95% of the whole WWE just stepped out of a separate cars, that have all been customized for them, and are all from the major car types, ya know Ford, Dodge, Chevy, and Jeeps, and are all 2013s." Becky rambled as she turned around with a really hyper look on her face.

"You sure know a lot there." Mr. Varey said raising an eyebrow at the little freshman.

"Can I go open the door for them and show them around, PLEASE, Mr. Varey?" Becky said with really wide puppy dog eyes.

"Go, you probably know more about them than almost anyone in this whole school." Mr. Varey said with a wave of his hand. With that the girl named Becky raced out of her North Computer lab and made the fastest stop at her locker ever. She grabbed out her iPod and raced to doors only a few steps away from locker and her first hour classroom. She took a few seconds to regain her composure and to fix her CM Punk shirt that she wore that day. She jumped a little bit when there was a knock at the door right behind her. She opened the door and tried to not jump the people who were standing there.

"Hello, and welcome to Marlette High School." Becky said with the greatest attempt to keep her composure.

"Hello, we were told to come here, for some form of b. assembly, can you take us the person in charge?" Cena said.

"Yeah, follow me please." Becky said still trying to hold her composure as she ushered the insane amount of WWE superstars into her high school.

"Thank you. . . ." Evan started to say until he realized they didn't know their guides name.

"Becky, my name's Becky." Becky said she lead everyone down to the end of the hall to go towards the principal's office.

"Well, Becky, first of all, it's nice to meet you. And second of all, Thank you for showing us around." Justin said as they walked passed the gym on their left and the band room on their right.

"You are very welcome guys." Becky said trying really hard to not either pass out or scream like a fan girl.

"So what grade are you in Becky?" Wade asked trying to make small talk to pass the time even though it was not that long of a walk to the office.

"I'm a freshman." Becky said as she opened up the door to the office.

"Okay, will we be seeing you later on today?" Punk said as he smirked at her seeing as she was wearing a Punk shirt.

"Most likely depends on what my principal says. Now quickly everybody file in." Becky said as she held the door open for all 40 superstars.

"This is a rather small office." Wade said under his breath to Zeke.

"Um, Becky, what exactly are all these people doing here?" A women behind a counter said first with a look of utter confusion.

"Yes, Miss Taylor, who are these people and what is their purpose for being here?" A lady who sat behind a desk farther back in the room said.

"Well, Mrs. Bishop and Mrs. McGinnis, these guys said that they were here to do an assembly, so I brought them here to discuss it with Mr. Wood." Becky explained while she looked at the floor.

"Everything she said is true. She came and let us in, and we asked her to bring us here." Evan said as he came and put a hand on Becky's shoulder to reassure her.

"And if you please, we would like to borrow her for the day if we are staying here for a little while." Punk said with a serious but nice expression.

"Lead the way then Becky. Mr. Wood is in his office right now. Note of advice you might want to take some seats at the meeting table, it will be much easier." The secretary who sat behind the counter said to Becky.

"Thanks." Becky said and gestured for the guys to follow her. She lead them across the office to a door labeled Mr. Wood. She knocked on the door to get his attention real quick.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The principal said before he looked up. Everyone took this time to look at the principal of this small high school. He looked barely older then the students themselves and looked as if he could go from best friend to douche bag in less then three seconds.

"Um, Mr. Wood?" Becky said still sounding rather shy and nervous.

"Huh? Whoa, um hello there, who are you guys, and why are you here exactly?" Mr. Wood asked as he looked up saw the 40 men standing in his office.

"Hello, Mr. Wood, I'm John Cena. We were called here to have a b. assembly today." Cena introduced himself and extended his hand form Mr. Wood to shake.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Cena. But I do not remember making any arrangements for a b. program. What exactly is the b. program?" Mr. Wood said as he shook Cena's hand.

"The b. program is an anti bullying program that teaches people to show tolerance and respect. Hence the word star because show tolerance and respect make the word star out of their letters." Randy explained as he extended his own hand to shake Mr. Wood's. "I'm Randy Orton, by the way."

"Well, it's nice to meet you too. Well I can pull off an assembly in the afternoon hours, about how long do you need to give this kind of thing?" Mr. Wood asked looking a little worried.

"All day, this is an important thing to be addressed." Evan said promptly, sending a reassuring smile in Becky's direction.

"Okay, look the fastest we can get everyone to the gym is at the end of first hour, which is in about twenty minutes, so how about you all get ready and I'll take care of getting the announcement out that everyone is to head to the gym after first hour, okay? Oh! Becky, can you show them around please?" Mr. Wood said as he sat down behind his desk once again.

"I can do that." Becky said as she turned and walked out of the office.

"That Principal is really weird." Justin whispered to Heath as everyone files out of the office.

"Okay, everyone, follow me." Becky said as she opened the door of the office.

"We're coming." Half of them shouted back as they made their way out into the hall.

"Okay, so this is going down in the gym. You all have loud voices right? Because I don't think that you are going to be getting mics." Becky said as she waited for everyone to make their way out.

"Yeah. If not there is an easy way to get everyone quiet." Randy said with a devious smirk.

"I do not like that smirk at all Randy." Becky said as serious as she could muster. She laughed a small bit then added, "Come on, the gym's right down here."

"So, how exactly does your principal not know that we were scheduled to be here?" Justin asked as they started to file into the gym.

"You guys want to know a secret?" Becky said as she entered the gym behind all 40 of them.

"He's an idiot? He's a retard? He's really stupid?" Randy guessed as he looked around the gym.

"Yeah." Becky said kind of awkwardly.

"What the hell is with this gym? It seems like a fucking shrine." Jericho said looking around with disgust.

"Thank you for agreeing with me! I've been thinking that since they said that they were going to be doing a bunch of stuff in memory of Kyle." Becky said with a sigh of relief that she was not the only one who thought that the gym looked like a shrine.

"How did this Kyle kid pass away anyways?" Alex Riley asked.

"Car crash, while texting. And it's said he was texting his own mother, hence the reason for all of these things." Becky explained.

"That's sad then." Alberto said.

"I guess I can't complain much though, if Kyle hadn't of passed away only about a month before my brother, he wouldn't have gotten anything that he did." Becky said sorrow entering her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about you brother. If you don't mind me asking, how did he passed away?" Evan said sounding completely innocent.

"The shortest way to say it is that he passed away of an undetermined cancer, even though they had been treating him for testicular at first. What my family didn't even get told is that they kept changing his diagnoses every week when he went to go get his chemotherapy. At the end there the last place we went to told us that it was an undetermined lymphoma cancer." Becky explained as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Evan said as he went over to hug the obviously grieving 14 year old.

"Do you miss him a lot?" Wade asked as he walked over to Becky and waited his turn to give her a hug.

"Yeah, I do." Becky said a little teary eyed as she finished her hug with Evan and moved onto Wade. "Okay guys, this is going to work a lot faster if it just becomes a group hug, so just get over here everyone." She added with a chuckle.

Once they were done hugging Becky checked the time. It was 9:05am. The announcement that everyone was to go to the gym right after first hour came over the intercom.

"Take him long enough to make that announcement?" Drew said unimpressed.

"Everything takes a while at my school. Anyways are all of you dressed properly?" Becky said.

"What would dress properly consist of?" Mason asked.

"Preferably a suit. But I will handle an official gear shirt though and some jeans." Becky said as she looked around.

"Well, I think that the few who aren't in suit now have one in their bag." Miz said as he adjusted his tie.

"Good, the guys locker room is right there. Or if you can change fast, change in here for all I care." Becky said as she turned to look at the stands that weren't pulled out.

"We'll take care of that." Zeke and Show said as they walked over to the bleachers and started to pull them out.

"Thanks guys!" Becky shouted.

"So what time will everyone be filing in here?" Sheamus asked as he fixed his suit vest.

"In about 10 minutes, the bell rings to get us out of class at 9:24." Becky explained.

"Okay. Just note that this whole assembly is going to be pulled out of my ass. I don't have any plans and I don't think anyone else does either." Cena said as he watched Zeke and Show finish pulling out the bleachers.

"You guys are good for something besides being giant then." Daniel commented only to get punch by Zeke, Show, and Punk.

"Guys, be calm and civil." Becky said as the bell started to ring.

"Fine. What do you want us to do?" Cena asked over the sound of the bell.

"Um go into the locker room until I give a form of signal for you guys to come out. . . It may be the throwing of something into the locker room, such as my shoe, but there will be a sign." Becky said as she shooed everyone into the guys locker room.

"Okay, run everyone!" Santino said as he half ran half power walked over to the door.

"You know, that girl seems like she could be a good help to a lot of us." Triple H said randomly as he jogged to the door but made sure he was up front of everyone else in their line up.

"Hey Mr. Wood do we have a mic we can use?" Becky asked as he walked in the gym.

"Yeah, it's right here. Now are you going to take the responsibility to announce these guys as they come out? And are you going to announce them as a group, or individually?" Mr. Wood asked her as he handed her the mic.

"I was planning on winging it." Becky said in all honesty as she hopped over to the center of the gym floor and sat down Indian style. She took a deep breathe as everyone started filing into the gym and taking seats in the stands.

"Hello, Welcome to the b. assembly. Before I bring out our guests I would like to thank Mr. Wood for allowing this assembly to happen." Becky said as she removed her flip flop and stood up.

"Okay our guests today are all very special and have taken time out of their busy schedules to be here. First up we have-" Becky chucked her shoes into the guys locker room. "Paul Levesque, betterly known as Triple H." She finished as Triple H came out of the locker room and handed her back her shoe.

"You know that hit Dolph in the head right?" Triple H told her as he walked past her. She chuckled to herself before going on.

"Next we have John Cena. I think a few of you may know him." Becky said as John walked out putting a hand up in greeting.

"Then we have Randy Orton." Becky introduced as Randy walked out.

"Matt Korklan, more commonly known as Evan Bourne. Who also happens to be the US champ." Becky said as Evan walked out and gave her a small death glare before he put on his cute smile.

"Stu Bennett, better known as Wade Barrett. Who is from England, so if you don't understand some of the things he says, that's why." Becky said with a grin as she was enjoying introducing everyone, and using their real names.

"Adam Copeland, aka Edge."

"Jay Reso, aka Christian."

"Alberto Del Rio."

"Alex Riley."

"Chris Jericho, who you may know from dancing with the stars or his band Fozzy." Becky said as she sat down in the center of the gym once again.

"The WWE champion Phil Brooks, aka CM Punk."

"Nick Nemeth, aka Dolph Ziggler." Becky said as she got a fake coughing fit and said Mr. Ziggles.

"Jack Swagger, the former US champion."

"Kofi Kingston."

"Mason Ryan, who is from Wales!" Becky said sounding rather excited.

"Michael McGillicutty, or as I like to call him, Mikey Mac."

"Mike Mizanin, aka The Miz."

"Rey Mysterio."

"Probably one of the funniest guys in the business, Ron Killings, aka R-Truth."

"Santino Marella, the Italian master of the Cobra and host of foreign exchange on YouTube."

"Tyler Reks, the only guy on the whole show who has dreads."

"The leader of the Ryder Revolution, Zack Ryder. Who is also the Internet Champion." Becky said taking a deep breath. That was only the RAW guys, now onto the Smackdown boys.

"The World's Largest Athlete and master of the WMD, Paul Wight, Jr. Aka Big Show."

"One of the four guys that is actually from Mexico that is here, Camacho." Becky said as she got up and stretched a bit.

"One of the other Mexicans here, who is known to a lot of people as Mexican Fink, Ricardo Rodriguez."

"The Intercontinental Champion, who has been champ for almost a year now, Cody Rhodes." Cody came out with his brilliant grin on his face. Becky realized that he actually had his nose stud in as he turned his head to join the group.

"Bryan Danielson, aka Daniel Bryan, the WWE's resident Vegan."

"Drew McIntrye, whose Scottish." Becky said feeling the need to mention nationalities of some people.

"Ezekiel Jackson, the personification of domination from South America."

"The One Man Southern Rock band, Heath Slater."

"The Tag Team Champions, Jimmy and Jey Uso. Who have Samoan in them embrace it in their entrance."

"Johnny Curtis, certified Weird guy in the WWE."

"Stephen Farrelly, aka Sheamus, the palest guy in the whole WWE and the only true Irish guy in the business."

"The leader of the DiBiase Posse, and third generation wrestler, who is to be a dad very soon, Ted DiBiase Jr."

"The guy who once lay on a pair of escalators and spun around in circles, Trent Barreta."

"The last graduate of the famed Hart Dungeon, Tyson Kidd."

"The only Japanese guy in the whole business, Yoshi Tatsu."

"And last but not least. The World Heavyweight Champion, born and raised in South Africa. He's a second generation wrestler and used to be a model, with many contests under his belt. He is Paul Lloyd Jr., Aka Justin Gabriel. Or as I still like to call him PJ Black." Becky said as she watched Justin walk out with his belt over his shoulder.

"I'll now let Triple H take over the assembly." Becky said as she handed the mic over to Triple H and went to go stand by all the teachers.

* * *

About thirty minutes into the assembly, a bunch of kids started getting rowdy, and in a small town, when some kids get loud, EVERYONE follows.

"HEY! Quiet down!" Triple H and a few of the teachers tried shouting. It was a failed attempt so Randy got a good idea to get all of their attentions.

"Becky! Come here real quick!" Randy shouted at her and motioned for her to come over to him.

"Yeah, Ortz, whatcha need?" Becky said as she bounced over to him.

"Look, I have a plan to get these guys to shut up and repay attention, but it's going to be frowned upon by the teachers. Can you get them out of here real quick?" Randy said with the same devious smirk he had earlier.

"Yeah, I'll tell them you asked them too. And that you could give all of them major injuries if they don't." Becky said as she went and shooed all of the teachers out of the gym.

"Okay let's shut these guys up." Randy said mostly to himself but knew that Cena, who was close by head him and knew what he was planning. They both looked at each other and then scanned around and connected stares with Heath, Sheamus, Dolph, Alberto, and Edge. Right then they made the perfect plan up.

"One-" Cena and Orton started to say hoping that the other would catch on.

"Two-" Heath and Sheamus continued as they set their sights on their unsuspecting targets.

"Three!" Dolph, Berto, and Edge all finished. All at once they all pounced. Randy pounced on Evan, John on Wade, Heath on Justin, Sheamus on Miz, Dolph on Zack, Alberto on Alex, and Edge on Christian. Before anyone but the seven who had planned it realized what was going on, there were fourteen in shape hot men on the floor making out.

"EWW! HOMOS! GAY! FAGGOTS!" were just some of the cat calls being heard from the stands. The seven committees knew that those were going to be reactions. They however did get quite a shock that caused some of the guys that were just watching almost fall over dead.

"That's all we get? Come on, shed some clothes. WE WANT HARDCORE SLASHY LOVE TO BE MADE ON OUR GYM FLOOR!" A pair of voice shouted. One voice belonged to Becky and the other belonged to a blond haired girl who sat about half way up the stands. Randy stopped mouth raping Evan for a second to look over at John who had done the same. They connected a gaze and shrugged.

"Huh?" Evan managed to get out before he was being kissed again by Randy. He wasn't going to complain too much, because he loved being with Randy when Randy's on one of his moods, just not when it was in front of a whole school of high schoolers. Evan was so lost in thought that he barely notices that his tie was now off and his shirt was unbuttoned. He got a glance in and saw that the rest of them on the floor were in similar situations. 'Wonderful, my boyfriend is basically going to pull what Edge did back I like 06 with Lita, except this time it's in front of a school of teenagers and there are no blankets or sheets to cover up private parts. This isn't good at all.' Evan thought to himself as he gave into Randy like always.

"Good job, guys. You managed to get them to shut up and repay attention, now will you please stop and save that for when you are not in public?" Triple H said as he rolled his eyes.

"On it boss." Randy said as he got up and helped Evan up as well. "You okay?" He whispered in Evan's ear as he went to go grab his missing tie.

"I'm good I think, I'm pretty sure all my ribs are where they should be." Evan joked as he turned and buttoned his shirt up not realizing that he had turned towards the students until he heard the whistles and cat calls.

"Bourne! Keep your clothes on!" Cody joked.

"At least I'm not wearing the 7-karat diamond nose stud my boyfriend bought me like someone else I know." Evan replied satisfied.

"BURN!" The whole gym chorused and made Cody turn bright red.

"At least my boyfriend actually gives me diamonds." Cody said trying to one up Evan.

"The only diamond I will ever want from him is the one mounted in a ring that will mean everything to me and will cause me to break down and cry like a teenage girl." Evan said obviously getting the upper hand again.

"Cody, just quit now, Evan is way to far ahead for you to try to caught up." Ted noted, trying to keep his boyfriend from looking like a complete idiot in front of very judgmental high schoolers.

"Guys? Can we get back to what we came here to do? And not have this whole sexual tension shit that I could have sworn I said that I didn't want to have here." Punk said as he sat down Indian style in the middle of the gym and got ready to tell his own story about his childhood.

* * *

The assembly went pretty smoothly after that and they were doing more of just talking for the last hour and a half of the school day. They had it really easy there really weren't any interruptions.

Until some kids thought that they were bad asses and decided to pick on a kid right in front of everyone.

"Hey! You up there! Yeah pale guy who is like a blond Sheamo here!" Punk said getting the kids' attention.

"What did we just preach to you?" Randy said his voice sounding extremely menacing.

"That bullying is wrong." The boy said as he started to make his way down the bleachers with his lackey not far behind him.

"So why were you just picking on that kid?" Sheamus said staring down the kid.

"Because I want to pick a fight." The boy said.

"Then pick a fight with one of us, and try to win." Wade said as he brought his hands up to crack his knuckles.

"Fine, I'll fight one of you and kick your ass." The cocky boy said.

"Humph, we'll see about that kid, take your pick, there are forty of us to choose from." A-Ry said as he got ready to go too, in case the kid picked him.

"I choose you." The boy said as he pointed to Mikey Mac.

"You sure about that boy?" McGillicutty said as he moved forward and removed his suit jacket. "I played baseball in high school and I have wrestled almost my entire life."

"I'm sure. I can take you." The boy said arrogantly.

"What even is your name, kid?" Wade asked knowing the kind of trouble this kid was about to get himself into.

"Evan. I'm on the wrestling team here and can beat you all, easily." The boy named Evan said overly cocky.

"Fine, fight fair, and we'll hold a mini tournament. Hell, we'll make a show out of it. Someone get us a ring here and a speaker system with all of our themes and such." Jericho said wanting a piece of the little cocky kid.

"We'll even challenge your friend there too." Johnny said.

"Fine, I choose to fight you then." The other boy said as he pointed to Jack.

"Hah, bring it. Becky neglected to mention that I am a two time All American. Hence the reason why I have them announce me as the All American American." Jack said as he stripped off his jacket.

"WHOA! Guys, let's get all set up before we start through punches." Becky said as she came in between the two groups.

"I am the only announcer here and I am not being announcer all night." Ricardo said in protest as he went to hid behind Alberto.

"Fine, I'll do the announcing for the night." Becky said as a girl came down and stood next to her. "And Amanda will help." Becky gestured to the girl who came down and stood next to her. "Okay? Let's go to work, we got a show to put on in a few hours."


	3. Prologue part 3

**A/N: if you are confused about something, ask me, I will answer. This chapter may seem familiar, it is because it comes from my Kiss Me In The Morning fic. See, there was a reason as to why that story got off track. **

**Disclaimer: I only own myself in this story.**

* * *

Within two and a half hours the news had gotten around and they had a whole ring set up done without any of the official stuff. They had set it up so that there was a pair of tables for commentary, which was being run by Becky, Amanda, and their friend Ricky, and a sort of barricade to keep the people somewhat away from the wrestlers. They even had gotten it set up so that from Becky's iPod, she could control the music and such that would blast through the speakers. People were starting to arrive to watch and were paying at the door to get in.

"Hello, and welcome to the b. benefit, well more like challenge, WWE event. Thank you for coming and supporting these causes. I'm Becky and I'm going to be your announcer and commentator for the night. I have working along side me, my good friends Amanda and Ricky. Now, before we start off with any matches, I would like all of you to first take a look at the pamphlet you were given upon arrival. This has the name of everyone who is currently here tonight, once we get our first two matches over with it is going to be up to you guys on what happens next. Get thinking now." Becky said as she stood in the middle of the ring. The spotlight from up top shone down properly as they got the last few adjusts ready before starting the first match.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the challenger, home town boy, Evan." Becky said as some song the kid had chose to be his theme played and he made his way into the ring. Michael McGillicutty's music hit and Evan slid out of the ring as fast as he possibly could.

"And the WWE guy who he challenged, Michael McGillicutty." Becky said as she walked out of the ring to take her seat on commentary. Mikey Mac made it to the ring and waited for the starting bell. Ricky, who was also on bell duty, rang the bell to signal the begin of the match.

The match was rather quick, Mikey wore the kid down fast and hit the McGillicutter before the kid got more then five moves on him. But then again that is what happens when Mikey Mac is fast and a professional, against a kid who is just a high school kid who has a really big head.

"Learn your lesson yet, kid?" McGillicutty said grabbing a mic. The only response he got was the kid shaking his head as he rolled out of the ring.

"Thanks, Mikey Mac, now will you please let us get onto our next match?" Becky said as she stood up to go get ready to introduce everyone else. McGillicutty got out of the ring as Becky was sliding in.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first the challenger, home town boy, Jared." Becky said as Amanda played the song that Jared had chosen for his entrance.

"And the actual WWE superstar, the all American American, Jack Swagger." Becky said as she smirked and walked out of the ring. Jack made his typical entrance with his push ups and such. Once he was actually in the ring Amanda rung the bell to start the match.

"These guys were pretty stupid to challenge pros." Amanda said during the match.

"Yeah, did you say that you made Jared cry a few times, Ricky?" Becky asked him.

"Yeah, and I beat him a lot too. He stands no chance here." Ricky said.

The match went rather fast, Jack played with the kid a bit and grappled and pulled out his moves from his high school wrestling career before starting his major moves. Basically once he threw Jared at the corner it was over, but Jack was having too much fun and decided to hit the Swagger Bomb anyways.

"And here's your winner, Jack Swagger!" Becky said as she went up into the ring to get the details on the next match.

"So we decided that we were going to choose the next couple of matches by a random name selector. Amanda, will you do the honors." Becky said as she turned to Amanda as she hit the roulette for the name.

"We have Zack Ryder for the first competitor." Amanda said.

"Okay, how about we make this a tag match." Becky said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Next is Camacho." Ricky said.

"Okay so they are the team leaders, give me some more names." Becky said.

"Triple H." Amanda read.

"Added to Zack's team." Becky added.

"Drew McIntyre." Ricky read.

"On Camacho's side. Give me a couple more. Eight man tag is what I'm feeling." Becky said.

"Johnny Curtis." Amanda said.

"Tyson Kidd." Ricky exclaimed.

"Punk." Manda read off.

"And finally, Chris Jericho." Ricky said.

"Okay so we've got our teams." Becky said as she turned around towards the curtain and got ready to be announced girl.

"The following match is an eight man tag team match introducing first, Zack Ryder." Becky said as 'Radio' blasted through the gym. Zack walked to the ring and waited for the rest of his team.

"Triple H." Becky said as she tried not to jump at the suddenness of his theme.

"Johnny Curtis." Becky said calming down as Johnny's weird self came down to the ring.

"And WWE Champion, CM Punk." Becky said with a smirk as 'Cult of Personality' roared throughout the small gym.

"IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" was audible even over his music as Punk went through with his typical entrance.

"And introducing their opponents, first off, Camacho." Becky said as she watched Camacho come down to the ring.

"Drew McIntrye." Becky said as 'Broken Dreams' played.

"Tyson Kidd." Becky said as she looked at the Canadian. She was really glad that had decided to grow actual hair.

"And Chris Jeritroll, I mean Jericho." Becky said as the lights in the gym went off momentarily and Jericho turned on his jacket.

"Turn off your stupid Lite Brite Jacket and get down here and fight like a man." Punk said right before Jericho's music started.

Amanda, Ricky and Becky laughed as Amanda rang the bell and the match started. It took about fifteen minutes with some nice tagging done, but Zack's team came out with the win.

* * *

The benefit event was over and Evan had done basically nothing, he had a match, but it was just against Miz, and they flowed well enough that he just had fun with it. Randy was very much in the same situation, he had faced Sheamus, and they just flowed as well.

"Thanks for the show guys." Becky said as they were saying their good byes.

"No problem. It was fun and it was great getting to meet you." Evan said as they were walking out to the parking lot.

"And thanks for the pictures too guys, they mean a lot to me." Becky said as she accompanied them.

"Now, we have to ask. Where is the closet hotel?" Wade asked as he put his bag in the back of his car.

"Hm, there are some in Imlay City, which you came through to get here. Some in Lapeer, but that's a new and strange place to you. Um, Hm, I say you guys just come to my house, we have a tent and some sleeping bags and air mattresses and if needed I do have a bit of spare room in my house in general." Becky said.

"Okay, can you lead us to your house then?" Cena said as he leaned onto his car.

"Yeah, I'll go get my car and parents and I'll show you guys. Follow the blue grey Chevy Silverado with chrome fender flares if I don't come back." Becky said as she skipped off towards the school.

"That was nice of her to offer." Dolph said as he got into his car.

"I'm giving her a job, and that's final, we need someone like her to do stuff like commentary and announcing and maybe have her become a diva eventually." Triple H said as he got into his car.

"Evan. We need to talk once we get some alone time." Randy said as he let go of him and walked over to his car.

"Okay, Randy." Evan said as he hopped into his car and started it. Everyone sat waiting for a few before the Blue grey Silverado drove into sit.

"Let's go boys." Cena said as he followed after the truck.

"You know Hunter, your idea to sign this girl may be one of your best ever." Punk said as they drove.

"Yeah, I will have to make sure that we get her GED while she's working for us though." Triple H said as they pulled onto a road they had passed on their way in.

"Seems like a nice place from the scenery." Cody said as he looked around while they drove towards Becky's house.

"She lives in the middle of a field?" Trent said as they pulled onto her road.

"Apparently, and I believe I see a swimming pool in the back too, everyone got their trunks? We are staying for a day or too if it's cool with Becky and her parents." Punk said as they pulled into Becky's driveway.

"So what do you guys think?" Becky said as she directed the guys to the orchard to park.

"You live in the middle of nowhere and have a swimming pool. Your house is pretty sweet." Heath said as he climbed down from his truck.

"Thanks. So we have a lot of floor room and a pair of beds open, both are full size. The couches are both open as well. And there are two bathrooms so you're going to have to share, and the door to the one upstairs does not like to shut so just note that." Becky said as she lead the way to her back door.

"So basically who gets the beds, who gets couches, who gets floors?" Sheamus said.

"I say that people who can share and not cause trouble should get the beds and couches, I might even be able to find some air mattresses if I look real quick. So basically the untrustworthy people will take the floor." Becky said as they all made their way to her. "Oh and by the way, no sex on my floors." Becky said more to people like Justin and Heath.

"Dang it! And I was hoping to take Wade in a brand new place." John joked.

"Good one, Cena. Anyways, welcome to my home." Becky said as she opened her back door to her house.

"Nice big house." Triple H noted. Becky gave them a mini tour of her house before helping them settle sleeping arrangements.

Within twenty minutes sleeping arrangements were set. Randy and Evan would be getting the spare bedroom's bed. John and Wade would share the floor of the spare room. Justin and Heath get Becky's bed, while Becky takes her brothers bed. Everyone else gets floors.


	4. Recruitment

**A/N: this is the first official chapter of this story! I would like to point out that there is a mix of real life elements and complete bullshit on this story and if you need clarification on what is what, ask a question about it, I will gladly answer. **

**Disclaimer!: the only thing I own in this story I myself.**

* * *

Now you know how my story came around. Let's delve into what exactly happens to me.

* * *

It had been a week since the b. assembly at my school. I was getting talked to by everyone and I was getting used to it. I missed being invisible but I was handling my newfound popularity well. I was sitting in my Geometry class, doing a project when a call came over the intercom.

"Mrs. Behnke?" The voice said.

"Yes?" My teacher answered.

"Please send Becky Taylor to the office, there is a call for her." Everyone in the room turned to stare at me. I stood up from my seat and walked out of the class. I wondered what it could be about as I walked across the school to the office.

"Ah! Becky, there is a man on the phone for you." One of the secretaries said as she handed me the phone over the counter.

"Hello?" I said as I put the phone up to my ear.

"Why hello there, I was calling to give you a job." The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put a name to the voice.

"Okay, first of all who is this and second of all, what kind of job are you talking about?" I asked as I leaned on the counter.

"Where are my manners, I forgot you haven't heard me over the phone before. This is Triple H, and the job I'm looking at giving you first is an announcers job on the main roster." Triple H said over the connection and my jaw dropped.

"Seriously? With the main roster? Like replacing Justin Roberts?" I asked with wide eyes that got me confused looks from everyone in the office.

"Well it's either that or I give you Michael Cole's job on the announce team." I went even wider eyed.

"Yes. I'll take it. When do I start?" I said as I gripped the counter for support.

"Well, we are in the state right now. . . How about tonight? I'll send people to come get you and you can do a trial run tonight at the NXT taping, sound good?" I couldn't believe my ears, I had gotten a job with my favorite company.

"Yes. . . We should probably inform my parents though. I don't think they would like my random disappearance." I said once my brain started coming back to the real world and remembering that I am only a freshman in high school.

"Already got that taken care of." I sighed in relief when Triple H said that.

"And what about my schooling? I'm only a freshman in high school, I have three more years until I graduate." I said thinking over things more clearly now.

"We can make arrangements." Triple H said. I knew he was pulling a lot of strings to employ a 14 year old.

"And what kind of pay are we talking about here? I'm not free, and I need money to have this thing done." I said thinking about the fact that I was adopted and I still didn't know who my parents were.

"Well, what do you need the money for? And I'm pretty sure that the pay will be good." Triple H said.

"I want to hire a private investigator to find out who my parents are because apparently I'm adopted." I sighed.

"Oh, we can take care of that for you, no need to worry about that." Triple H said.

"Okay, but Why? I can take care of it myself." I ask.

"Are you trying to play twenty questions today? And because we all care about you here, when we all met you, the impression you left on all of us, made us all want you around, kinda like how we need Evan around to be the locker room to be in good spirits." Triple H said and caused me to blush.

"Okay, well thanks. So when will the guys you are sending to pick me up be here?" I asked wanting to get out of my small town as quickly as possible.

"They should be there in about two minutes, I sent them when I first made the call and had to wait for you to get here and answer the call." Triple H said.

"Okay, do I even want to know who you sent?" I asked.

"You'll like who I sent. Anyways get back to class, I'll let you go so you can get your stuff. . . And even if you want you can have your dick of a principal announce it." Triple H said with a chuckle. I laughed at that.

"Okay, I'll make him do that. I'll see you in a few. Talk with you in a bit boss." I said as I got ready to hand the phone back to the secretary.

"Yeah, I'll see you in about two hours." Triple H said and hung up. I handed the phone back to the secretary with the biggest smile ever on my face.

"So what was that all about?" Mr. Wood, my principal, asked as he leaned against his door frame.

"I'm leaving this school and town, and I may not be back for quite some time." I replied with a smirk.

"What?" Mr. Wood asked confused.

"I just got a job that travels the world and I'm leaving today so you can't punish me for any of my actions so here have these." I replied in a slow tone as I flipped him a pair of middle fingers.

"How dare you. Detention now." Mr. Wood said obviously having missed what I had said about leaving today.

"Hey, Kyle, Fuckstick, Dickwad, Dumbass, did you miss the part that said I'm leaving today and not coming back? Yeah fuck you." I said as I grabbed the intercom.

"Hey guess what all you bitches? The most popular person in this school is leaving because she just got the kickest of kick ass jobs and is leaving today in a few moments as soon as my escorts get here. So piss off bitches, you can watch me on TV on Mondays and Fridays if you miss me. Becky out." I said as I stepped down from the counter that I had climbed on. "Oh and by the way. PIPEBOMB!" I screamed over the intercom and dropped the system with a suck my dick face.

"You did not just do that." Mr. Wood said with a look of total disbelief on his face.

"I did. Suck my dick bitch." I said as I did the DX crotch chop and walked out of the office. As soon as I was in our 8th grade hall I was mobbed by three of my best friends.

"What job did you get?" They all asked me at different intervals.

"You just dropped the biggest pipebomb ever onto the school." and "Dude that was kick ass." were also thrown at me while I was running to my locker.

"I'm currently on announcer status, but you never know, they will be taking care of my education and figuring out this whole adopted thing." I said as I rushed to get my stuff out of Geometry without getting ambushed by anyone.

"Wait when are you starting?" Amanda asked me as she followed me to my locker. I threw my stuff at her as I threw open my locker.

"Tonight, at the NXT, superstars, and Smackdown taping. And that almost means that this is the last time for quite a while that 1 we will see each other and that 2 you will be my pack mule." I said as I got a little teary eyed at the situation. I was basically being thrusted out of my life that I had spent building for the past eight months into a life that would possibly make me famous before the age of 18.

"Aw! Guys group hug before you leave got it. TAJ will make sure we come and see you when you are either in state or close by. Because TAJ has got to stick together." Ricky said as he walked with Amanda, Matt, and me towards the back parking lot.

"I'm going to miss you guys, you know, but I wont miss the school and it's drama for sure." I said receiving a chuckle from everyone as we walked out of the back doors.

"Anything you want us to do while you're gone?" Amanda asked.

"Well, clean the rest of the shit out of my locker for one, my com will be written on a piece of paper." I said as I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote my com on it three times and tore the page into three pieces. I handed on to each of them.

"That ones too easy." Matt noted.

"Amanda, call Shifty, Mr. Sniffles for me. And well don't get caught but raise hell. Such as by making them all watch me be fucking epic." I said as I saw a big black SUV pull up. Out of it stepped the people I had expected to see the least.

"Why do you have to get the coolest welcoming committees?" Ricky questioned. I chuckled as CM Punk, Ricky's favorite, Heath Slater, Amanda's favorite, Justin Gabriel, one of my favorites, and Randy Orton, Matt's favorite, walked towards me.

"Because I am full of this thing called epicness." I said as I grabbed everyone for a group hug.

"I'm really going to miss you." Amanda said. "This means I have to find someone else that will spend over 24 hours playing video games with me." She added as we hugged.

"I'm sorry, I can't help there. . . . Mostly cause I'm making sure I get my Xbox on the road with me." I said as I looked over my shoulder at Punk to see that he acknowledged my claim.

"Now who can I make what happens in track stays in track stories with?" Ricky complained.

"Sorry." I said and shrugged. "I'll make it up to you one day when you come and see me, I'll introduce you to him." I said as I pointed at Punk.

"Deal." Ricky said as he hugged me again, lifting me off the ground this time.

"And what about you, got any witty comments for me before I leave?" I said as I turned to Matt.

"Hm." Matt said with something obviously on his mind. I just shook my head and hugged him for the last time.

"I'll miss you too." I whispered in his ear. I released him and stepped back from the three of them. I grabbed my stuff and turned around.

"Let's go, Becky. We have to stop at your house now apparently." Heath said as he motioned for me to follow them to the SUV.

"See you guys." I said as I started to climb in the SUV. I had a great idea as I stood on the pavement waiting for Punk to get in before me.

"What?" Punk asked me as he turned to see a mischievous smirk on my face.

"Got any spray paint?" I asked. Punk nodded and tossed me a couple cans from inside the SUV. I turned around and headed towards the inlaid wall in the back parking lot. I shook the can of spray paint and thought up what I was going to do. I smirked as I opened the can and started to tag the side of the wall.

"I'm out of here forever and if you aren't down with that, I've got two words for you. . . . SUCK IT!" Amanda read aloud as I stood back from my creation. I tossed them the rest of the spray paint and nodded at them. They knew what to do. Satisfied with my handiwork, I walked back to the SUV and got in.

"You had to leave a final message didn't you?" The father like voice of John Cena floated from the drivers seat.

"Yup, hell, I ended up pulling a Punk here and yelling pipebomb over my intercom system after announcing that I won't be coming back and that I was leaving today. That is just a more permeant pipebomb." I said with a shrug as we pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards my house.

"I feel so proud, I've taught kids how to be rebellious." Punk said with complete sarcasm.

"Be careful now Punk, much more teaching like that and people will start punching their bosses." John warned in a fake serious tone. Everyone look at each other for a second and that's when I really saw who all was there. There were the four who had come out to get me, John driving, Wade riding shotgun, Evan sitting in the way back, and Trent Barreta looking completely lost in the back with Evan. It took a second of seriousness for a low chuckle to start from Punk, then everyone joined in on the chuckle. Before anybody really realized it the amount of laughter in the SUV was deafening.

"You still remember the way to my house right?" I questioned Cena as he drove in the general direction of my house.

"Yup, it's this way, do you need to stop there?" Cena asked, apparently Punk, Justin, Randy, and Heath didn't tell him.

"Yeah, I want to make sure I have everything that I need." I said in complete seriousness.

"Okay, well get ready to jump out then." Evan joked. Randy smacked him.

"No joking around right now, especially not when you are not on my good side today." Randy threaten. Evan cringed and hid behind Trent.

"Whoa! No hiding behind me, I'm barely taller then you so it doesn't work that well." Trent said as he pushed Evan out from behind him.

"You are a lot of help." Evan said as he got pushed towards Randy.

"Stop that in the back." John's voice floated to the back as he put the SUV into park in my driveway.

"You guys will be the reason that I will need some form of help later on in life." I said as I hoped out of the SUV and jogged towards my house.

"But you love us anyways." They chorused as they followed me into my house.

"Yeah, unfortunately. . . Wait, how do you guys know this?" I said as I walked up my stairs towards my room.

"Uhh. . . . . Internet?" Evan said as he jumped over the railing on my stairs.

"You stalked my Tumblr, Twitter, and my deviantART then didn't you?" I said as I opened my door and stepped into my room.

"Yup." Trent said as he leaned on my doorframe.

"Oh god, don't tell me you went through my fanfiction too." I said as I looked at them in shock. I dropped the controller that I had in my hand.

"Hah. We did. You are a creative little writer, to say the least." Wade said as he sat down on my bed.

"KILL ME!" I shouted as I packed my Xbox into my suitcase and piled clothes around it.

"Are you seriously bringing your whole wardrobe?" Punk asked as he looked at all the clothes I had thrown around my Xbox.

"No, I'm only bringing my shirts from Hot Topic, my favorite shirts from Rue 21, and my good jeans." I said as I piled in my pants.

"That's not all what is in there right now." John said as he looked into my bag.

"Well obviously, those were just the more common clothes that you will see me wearing. I have my tank tops, my compression shorts, my under armor, and other articles of clothing that I will need while on the road." I said as I threw grabbed my GameCube and started packing that as well.

"Seriously? A GameCube? That's old school." Evan said with a smirk.

"Yes. I love my GameCube. It was one of my first game systems that was mine." I said as I threw in my good controller and my games.

"Ah, makes sense then." Trent said as he handed me the rest of my games from the shelf that they were sitting on.

"Yeah, Thanks for the help." I said as I shut the suitcase that only had half of my stuff in it. I pulled out another one and started packing up the rest of my stuff.

"You want these movies?" Punk asked as he looked at the small amount on my shelf.

"Yeah, they are how I survive, so they are coming with me." I replied. I only had a few there but they were what helped calm me when I needs something that wasn't music to calm me.

"She's The Man, The Perfect Score, and the Austin Powers trilogy? Any other movies hidden anywhere that you want to take with you?" Punk said as he handed the movies to me.

"Actually yes. I do. Don't touch anything while I go get them." I said as I walked passed them all and across the hall to my brother's room. I grabbed the DVDs that I wanted and paused for a second. I looked around at the room.

"Wow, this is amazing looking." Evan said from the doorway. I jumped at him random outburst.

"Yeah, it's my favorite room in the house. I feel untouchable by anything when I'm in here. It's kinda like I have my brother and my grandfather looking over me and protecting me at the same time when I'm in here." I said with a small smile as I turned around to see everyone crowded in the doorway.

"You have a drumset?" Punk questioned as he looked over Evan's head.

"Yeah, I was actually supposed to play it for my spring band concert. . . Guess someone else is going to have to cover it. But it was Ben's so I doubt that it's leaving this house anytime soon now." I said as I attempted to shoo everyone out of my way.

"Humph, that's kinda cool once you think about it." Trent said out of nowhere. Everyone gave him a confused look as they backed out of the doorway. I shut the door and walked back to my room with everyone in toe.

"Do you have everything that you need now?" John asked as he brought up the rear of the pack.

"Uh, except for my stuff from the bathroom and my changes of shoes and shoe laces, yes. Because I don't think I can take my computer with me." I said as I placed the movies in my bag and zipped it shut. I handed the first bag to Randy and moved towards the bathroom to gather my shampoo, body wash, toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Okay, we'll help. Where are your extra laces?" Wade said as he leaned against my doorframe.

"On top of my desk, in the converse box." I said as I grabbed all of my shower things and placed them into a separate bag. I threw my toothbrush and toothpaste into the same bag. I looked around to make sure I had everything. Everyone looked at me weirdly when I started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Heath asked.

"I almost forgot my hair dyes. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have them." I said as I grabbed my bottles of hair dye off of the windowsill.

"Blue? Really?" Punk said as he looked over my shoulder at them.

"Not technically. They are more turquoise. See." I said as I pointed to the names of the color on the bottles.

"Why two of them? Isn't one enough?" Randy asked. He obviously didn't know much about hair dyes.

"No, one wasn't enough. Probably throughout our travels I will acquire every color of the rainbow. And then once I get to growing my hair back out I'll have freaking awesome Rainbow hair." I said as I put my dyes in a small bag and then into the bag with the rest of my stuff.

"Are you ready to go now?" John asked getting anxious.

"Yeah. I can grab my shoes on the way out." I said as I went and grabbed my bag from my room. I handed it to Evan and handed the smaller one to Heath. I walked out of my room and waited for everyone else to file out.

"We'll be in the car." John said as Wade, Randy, Evan, and he walked down the stairs.

"Alright. How many pairs of shoes could you possibly have?" Trent asked as I turned my light off and started to close my door before I remembered something. I flung my door back open and tore apart my bed looking for it.

"FOUND IT!" I shouted as I hugged my blanket that I have had for as long as I can remember.

"You had a mental breakdown because you almost forgot a blanket?" Punk asked as he looked at me confused.

"It's important to me okay. Now help me get my other pair of converse and my running shoes and my two pairs of flip flops and my pair of sandals." I said as I hugged my blanket to me and grabbed my pair of sandals from behind my door.

"Are they all downstairs?" Heath asked as he looked for them.

"Well duh." I said as I headed out of my room for the last time. I stopped on my landing and grabbed my pair of flip flops I had there and my running shoes.

"Seriously? These are all you need?" Justin said. I wasn't sure if he was saying that it was too much or not enough.

"Yup, I need them all." I said as I continued downstairs and into my living room. I stopped and grabbed my pair of flip flops that were there and my pair of converse that sat there.

"Good you have everything let's go now." Punk said trying to get out of there.

"HOLD IT!" I shouted. "I forgot about my inhaler." I said as I walked over to my bag for soccer and grabbed out my inhaler. "Okay, we are good to go now." I said as I finally headed towards the back door.

"Thank the lord!" Punk said and generated a chuckle out of the four of us as we walked towards the SUV. I threw the rest of my stuff in the back and hopped in the middle seat.

"Next stop, the arena to get you trained." John smiled at me through the rear view mirror as we headed on our way towards my new life.


	5. First days can be the worst

**A/N: chapter 2 of this story! I would like to point out that there is a mix of real life elements and complete bullshit on this story and if you need clarification on what is what, ask a question about it, I will gladly answer. **

**Disclaimer!: the only thing I own in this story I myself.**

* * *

So now you know how I got recruited. Now let's delve into how my first day went with the business.

* * *

"So guys, what wild hair got up the boss's ass as to hire me?" I asked as we all got back into the SUV.

"I think someone pulled some strings." John said from the drivers seat as he backed down my driveway.

"Who do you think it was?" I asked as I lounged back in my seat. I was seated in the middle back seat between Punk and Trent Barreta.

"No idea." John and Wade said in unison. I wasn't exactly sure I believed them, but I went along with it for the time. I glanced at Punk and he just shrugged. Obviously he had no clue, and if Punk didn't know then it had to be something that was just between specific people. I shrugged as well and figured that I would ask Triple H once I got there.

"So, how do you think you will like your job?" Evan asked from behind me. He was stuffed in the third row with Randy, Justin, and Heath.

"I think I'm going to love it, all I'm going to have to do is watch my mouth. I have a not so clean vocabulary." I said with a smirk as I turned around to look at him.

"Hell, we all do. Have you not fucking listened to Colt Cabana's podcasts?" Punk said. He chuckled as I pulled out my iPod. "That is not a proper answer." He added as he gave me a stern look.

"Don't try to act like a father around me. Anyways, I was pulling out proof." I said as I unlocked my iPod quickly before anybody got a chance to see my lock screen background. I went to my music tab and pulled up my art of wrestling podcast playlist.

"So you have a playlist for it. That doesn't mean you have listened to them." Punk said. By now, I just gave up trying to answer him, he was trying to do his own version of an initiation to the business and I was just going to ignore him for the rest of the car ride.

"See? Proof." I said as I showed him the list of the ones I had downloaded. I didn't feel like carrying the conversation on after that so I pulled out my headphones and pressed shuffle. While I had my headphones on I couldn't hear anything that was said so I missed the conversation between the whole rest of the car.

"So, do we tell her?" Wade asked after he made sure I was into whatever was playing on my iPod at the time.

"Tell her what?" Trent asked. Everyone else in the car just shook their heads.

"Trent, take a nap. It will be easiest, a lot easier then trying to explain all of this to you." John said. Trent just shrugged and did as he was told.

"I say we wait at least a little bit, get her whole new family together and run it by them first." John suggested.

"Why not just call them now and talk to them about it? Be SO much easier." Justin suggested as he reclined back in his seat and snuggled into Heath.

"Good point." Wade said as he took out his phone and started to make a conference call between himself, Kofi, Sheamus, and Drew.

"Hello?" Kofi answered first.

"'Ello?" Sheamus and Drew answered.

"Hey, guys." Wade replied as he put his phone on speaker. "Note that you are on speaker."

"Oh, hey Wade. Sup?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah, What's up?" Drew asked as well.

"What's the crack, Wade?" Sheamus said sounding impatient.

"Well, you guys know how Hunter just hired Becky, well we just picked her up, and I was wondering when you guys would think it would be a great time to tell her that she is being adopted by the many of us?" Wade rambled as he watched the scenery.

"Hm, I say get all of us together. So Wade, once you guys get here, escort her where she needs to go and then wait for her. We, meaning her soon to be uncles, brother, and godfather, yes we did just include Punk, will all meet up and wait for you to bring her to us. And then we will break it to her as easily as we can." Kofi, Sheamus, and Drew babbled together. Wade looked back at Punk to check if it was okay with him.

"I'm up for that. Let's do it. Meet in catering?" Punk suggested.

"Sounds good to me, fella." Sheamus said and the other two also agreed.

"Sweet, so see you guys later. Bye." Wade said as he hung up. He let out a relieved sigh. He knew he was about to be in for a lot of work.

About ten minutes after all of that conversation I woke up and pulled out my headphones. I had apparently fallen asleep shortly after I had put my headphones in. I looked to my right to see Trent passed out. I shook my head.

"You're up. Did you enjoy your nap?" Evan asked from the backseat.

"Yes, for once." I said as I turned around to face him. I flashed him a small smile. Randy was passed out as well, except he was using the top of Evan's head as a pillow.

"Don't mind him. He does that all the time." Evan said and returned my smile.

"Okay." I said and turned around. "How much longer until we get there?" I asked before a giant yawn left my mouth.

"About ten minutes. Want to wake up the people taking naps?" Wade said as he looked back at me.

"I'd love to." I said as I turned to work on waking up Trent. I poked him in the side multiple times before I started to call his name as well as the pokes. He still didn't wake up so I cleared my throat and moved close to his ear.

"Don't make him deaf." John warned from behind the wheel. I gave a devious smirk and opened my mouth.

"TRENT! Wake up." I shouted at first but then spoke in my typical quiet voice. He shook awake with a scared look on his face.

"What?" Trent asked as he realized that it was me who woke him up.

"It was time for you to stop napping. Anyways one down and-" I stopped and looked around the car. Justin was dozing off still snuggled into Heath, Randy was passed out and using Evan's head as a pillow, and Heath was passed out so much that it looked like he might have been dead. "Three to go." I finished and turned around.

"Don't make anyone deaf, those guys are actually in matches tonight so they need to hear." Wade forewarned as he watched me attempt to wake up the sleeping guys.

"Justin. Wake up Justy. Wake up." I said as I leaned over the seat so much that I was right in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" Justin asked as he started to wake up even though his eyes were still shut.

"Wake up, we are almost there." I said again. I was surprised I had not fallen over the seat yet. Justin finally opened his eyes and blinked a couple times to get the sleepiness away.

"Ah! Why are you so close? It's a little creepy." Justin asked as he jumped. I was only about 5 inches away from his cheek.

"I was trying to wake you, duh. And I was trying to stay quiet during this one so I didn't affect your hearing. I'm sure Trent would have preferred this as to what I did to him." I explained as I looked between Randy and Heath. I had no clue who I wanted to wake up next. I looked back behind me to try to get some help from either Wade, Trent, or Punk on who I should wake up next. I saw the reason as to why I was not on top of Justin's lap. Punk was holding me by my ankle to make sure I didn't fall.

"Okay then?" Justin replied really confused. I just rolled my eyes and turned to Randy.

"By the way, thanks for making sure I didn't fall, Punk." I said as I wiggled over in front of Randy and Evan. I thought for a moment before Evan got my attention.

"I got this." He mouthed to me. I moved back a little bit, so my stomach was bent over the back of my seat. I watched as Evan whispered something in Randy's ear. Randy just smiled and snuggled in closer to Evan.

"RANDY THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Evan shouted. Randy's eyes shot open.

"But! That's mean of you Ev. Haven't I taught you better then that?" Randy said as a pout crossed his face.

"Is the Randy Orton pouting? Watch out the world is ending!" I said as I chuckled. Randy just continued to pout at Evan while the rest of the car, minus Heath who was still passed out, exploded with laughter.

"Do I even want to know why Randy is pouting?" Wade asked from the front of the car.

"Evan promised to-" Randy started before Evan put his hand over Randy's mouth.

"I promised to make him very happy after the show if he woke up, and he took it the wrong way, like he always does." Evan explained.

"TMI dude. Hey Justin wanna wake up Heath?" I said to the South African.

"Sure." Justin said with a shrug. He just simply moved away from Heath enough to be able to stretch his arm out. He reached out and lightly smacked Heath on the cheek.

"What is it that you want?" Heath asked as he went from a dead sleep to a light sleep.

"For you to get up southern boy." Justin said.

"What crawled up your ass and died, mr. Pissypants?" Heath retorted as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Justin just scowled and rolled his eyes. Heath opened his eyes and looked at Justin. They seemed to have been having some form of a silent conversation. I just shrugged and turned around.

"So how do you think you'll like your new job?" Punk asked me as we pulled into the arena.

"I think I might." I said with a smile. "I'll just miss my friends but my mind will be kept busy so that's a good thing." I finished as I waited for everyone to start getting out.

"Well, that's good, I guess." Punk says as he waited for John to unlock the doors.

"So do you know where the boss should be, I've got to talk to him?" I asked as John finally put the SUV in park. A general no was mumbled by everyone.

"I can help you go look though." Evan offered.

"Really Ev? That would be awesome, thank you." I replied as John finally unlocked the doors and Punk flung his open. I hopped out right after Punk and looked around. I had never been to an event at all, even though I had wanted to pretty badly. I stood there amazed until a pair of hands picked me up and moved me out of the way.

"Don't look so amazed." Wade commented with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't help it that the first event that I am ever going to is one where I am going to work." I replied as I walked over to the back of the SUV to help everyone grab out their bags for the night.

"What?! You have never been to an event before?" Trent asked as he grabbed his bag out of the back. I just nodded in response, my mind going a million miles per hour.

"We are just going to have to break you in then." Justin said with a smile. I wanted to ask why his mood was being so wishy-washy but decided against it. I just waited for Evan to come and grab his bag so that I could get my assignment for the night.

"Rand, can you take my bag while I show Becky around?" Evan asked and handed off his bag. He motioned for me to follow him, which I did. Together we walked and weaved through the halls of the Joe Louis arena. We looked around and around, not finding Triple H anywhere.

"Who's that kid with you, Bourne?" A voice called from our left. I looked around Evan to see that it was Brodus who had asked.

"Oh, hey Brodus. This is Becky, she's new and we are looking for Hunter, have you seen him?" Evan asked, not missing a beat at all. I gave a small smile and nodded.

"Okay, hello then." Brodus said to me and extended his hand for me to shake. I took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "As for Hunter, I haven't seen him."

"Ah, well thanks anyways, Brodus. See you later." Evan said as he walked away and I fell into step behind him once again.

"Are there any people here that will hate the fact that I'm rather young to be on the road with you guys?" I asked quietly as Evan and I walked around still looking for Hunter.

"There will be a few that wont like you, but if you have any issues, you can come to any of us who came to get you, we promise that we will make time for you to comfort you or anything you need." Evan reassured me as we turned another corner.

"EVAN! What have you been told about bringing people back here?!" I heard a voice shrieked as the owner caught sight of me. I looked up to see it was Eve, throwing a bitch fit.

"Calm yourself Eve. She's supposed to be here. Hunter wanted to talk to her." Evan explained as I looked back down at my shoes.

"Why in the-" Eve started to say before she was cut off by another voice yelling from the other end of the hall.

"There you guys are! I was wondering when you guys were going to get here." Hunter had shouted. I immediately looked up and smiled. I broke away from Evan and ran towards my new boss.

"Hey boss, we've been looking for you for the last 5 minutes or so." Evan said as he pushed past Eve and I jumped up at Hunter.

"Excited to see me much?" Hunter said as he caught me. I could hear Evan laughing at me as he walked closer.

"Yeah, just a little bit. Sorry bout that." I said as he put me back on the ground. Hunter laughed.

"It's all cool. I can understand completely. So how about we go to my office and we talk about your job for the night?" Hunter said after he stopped chuckling.

"Sure, but Evan has to come along, he's my escort for a little while." I said as a smile ripped across my face. My excitement at being given the opportunity that I was had started to show and I could tell I was going to have a lot of fun.

"Of course Evan can come." Hunter said as he lead the way to his office for the night. I followed him with Evan right beside me.

"Okay. So for tonight we are putting you on the announce table with Josh and Cole, to get you broke in and all. And we will see what to do with you after that." Hunter said as we stood in his office.

"That's all? Nothing for tomorrow or anything for the rest of the week?" I asked. Hunter nodded and I just got confused.

"We have to do that so we can continue your schooling. I'm pretty sure that you'd like to get your high school diploma would you not?" Hunter said to try and clear up my confusion.

"Yeah. I guess that makes sense. So let me get this straight, I'll be working about 2-3 nights a week and have schooling the entire time?" I questioned to make sure I understood properly. Hunter nodded and I heard Evan make a noise of understanding from the corner.

"And you will get days so that you can go and visit your friends back home and all. That has all been plotted out." Hunter said. I issued a sigh of relief, my friends would be grateful to know that I wouldn't just drop off the face of the earth, I actually get to go and see them.

"How often do I get to see them?" I asked. Hunter pondered for a moment.

"Well, how often do you think is needed?" Hunter countered. I had to stop to think for a moment.

"At least once a month, for now, once they all graduate and then we can reschedule times after that. Sound good to you?" I said after thinking over it. Hunter had to think for a moment.

"Are you sure that's all you want? If you want anything else, say it now, so I can put it in your contract." Hunter said in reply. I looked over at Evan to see if he could help jolt my memory.

"OH! Yeah. During the fall, I would like to be able to march with my high school band. Marching is my favorite season and my drumline would be devastated if I left, especially seeing as after next year I would be head of section. So yeah, that's my last request." I said after remembering about band.

"Okay, so repeat your requests again, and this time, let me take a note of them." Hunter said as he grabbed a notebook and a pencil to write down my time off requests.

"Okay, so for my time off, I would like one weekend a month at home to spend with my friends." I paused to wait for him to finish writing out the first part.

"Continue." Hunter said, looking up at me.

"I would also like time off during the fall and other required times to go back home and participate with my high school marching band." I stated clearly remembering all the parades and other commitments for marching season.

"And that's all?" Hunter asked as he finished writing and looked up at me. I pondered for a moment and nodded.

"That's really not that much." Evan noted from the back of the room.

"Well, there will obviously be days off for sickness and family issues, such as deaths or if she needs a personal day to mourn or whatever." Hunter said as he put his pencil down and grabbed a briefcase from under his desk.

"So basically you are saying that I'll end up getting more days off than anyone because of my time requests, schooling, and the typical days off?" I questioned after thinking through what Hunter had said.

"Yeah, but those are days off from having to do work for the business, once you look at it you will really only have weekends off, because of your schooling. Which we plan to do year round, or close to, so that you can get all your requirements in fast and then be able to get to working full time as an announcer or maybe even as a wrestler if you want." Hunter said. When he mentioned being a wrestler if I wanted to my face lit up and broke into the widest grin it's ever had. Hunter chuckled at my enthusiasm and that cause Evan to come and see what was so funny.

"I guess that's a dream of yours then?" Evan asked with a smirk as he caught a glimpse of what my face looked like.

"Yes. I have wanted to be a Diva for about a year now. But I want to be one like how Lita or Chyna used to be, not only able to change the Diva's division but to also wrestle against the guys every once in a while." I replied as my face finally relaxed.

"Just remember that it's your choice." Hunter warned. I nodded eagerly.

"On a different note, you hungry kid?" Evan asked me.

"I am actually, now that you mention it." I replied.

"Well, let's go get some food then." Evan replied and motioned for me to follow him.

* * *

When we got to catering I was shocked to see all the people there that would soon become friends of mine. I was waved at by all the guys that had previously met me and I waved back.

"EVAN! Over here!" Came from the corner on the opposite side of the room. Evan grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him as we made our way towards the call. I looked and saw that Wade, Cena, Kofi, Drew, Sheamus, and Punk sitting at the table. Randy was standing up beside the table, waiting for Evan.

"We'll take it from here." Punk said with a smile. Evan nodded and walked away with Randy close behind him. I stood there awkwardly looking at the strange grouping of people.

"You can sit down, none of us are going to bite." Drew said with a small smirk. I raised my eyebrow at him but took a seat anyways.

"So, what's this all about?" I asked as I looked at each of the guys sitting at the table as well.

"Well, remember how you had told us something about you and adoption?" Sheamus said. I nodded, I barely remembered telling them but I remember.

"Well, we checked into it and we found out exactly what it is." Kofi added. I looked a little confused at them.

"So what was it all about?" I asked when everyone else was remaining quiet.

"We found out that your parents put you up for adoption, to help you get a new, fresh start, after your brother pasted away on your 14th birthday." John explained. I looked at him. I could only think about why my parents had told me about it back when Ben was first diagnosed with cancer.

"So, after very much persuasion of the state of Michigan, and a lot of consideration, we came to a conclusion." Punk said to break me out of my thoughts.

"Which is?" I said getting a little anxious.

"Meet your new uncles." John said as Sheamus and Drew stood up. They both came around and took their turns hugging me, lifting me off the ground in the process.

"Okay, so I've got a pair of new uncles, what else?" I said a little skeptical.

"A brother." Punk spoke up. I looked at him with an elated look. Punk, as my brother, amazingly epic!

"And a godfather." Kofi popped in. My elated look grew even more.

"Then what about you two?" I asked realizing that Wade and John hadn't said anything yet.

"Take a guess, you're smart enough to figure it out." Wade said as he looked at me expectantly. I pondered for a moment before it hit me. I immediately flew over the table to give Wade a giant hug. Wade had just stood up when the look of realization had dawned on my face.

"And I know I won't hate you like I basically do my old dad." I said softly as I clung to Wade.

"You haven't even asked what I am yet, or figured out." John said, sounding defeated, as Wade dislodged me from him.

"Because technically, at this time, you aren't anything to her." Wade said with a hint of anger behind it. I looked at him confused. He gave me the look that said that he'd explain it later.

"So, how much longer until the show starts?" I asked as I looked around catering, suddenly not hungry at all.

"Oh, um," Punk said looking at his invisible watch on his wrist. "About an hour or so I think." Punk guessed.

"We actually have about 45 minutes." Kofi pointed out.

"So go grab something to eat, don't need you having issues in your first night out there." Sheamus said.

"I'll even be nice and walk you over there." Wade said with a smirk on his face.

"You better." I said as I walked toward the tables with my new Dad right beside me.

"What do you even like to eat?" Wade asked when he realized that he didn't know what I would want to get.

"A wide variety of things, kinda. Basically I like chocolate, pineapple, cupcakes, waffles, pancakes, chicken, cucumbers, sausage, ham, bacon, rice, and pop tarts. But I'll eat nearly anything you give me, except fish, disregarding tuna fish, like the stuff from the can, and fish sticks." I said as I scanned the table for something that sounded good to eat.

"I see." Wade said in a soft tone. I grabbed a plate and went to reach for a cucumber before I heard yet another ear shattering screech.

"Who let little girl scum back here?" I turned to see who was having an issue with me this time.

"I thought we had a specific rule about having civilians in our backstage area, especially in our catering eating our food." Alicia Fox bitched. I gently set my plate down and marched right over to her. I gotta stand up for myself at one point so why not do it now.

"Listen here, if what you are SHRIEKING about is me being back here, shut up this instant. I am employed by this company so twist your panties out of the knot that they are in, shut up about me, and walk out of here. Got me?" I said in my most serious and most dangerous tone. I felt Wade place his hand on my shoulder about halfway through my little speech.

"Wade, what the fuck are you doing letting this little girl tell lies about working here and letting her eat our fucking food, get security to throw her the fuck out of here. And you little missy, back the fuck off me, I'm older than you by a long shot and will kick your ass if you step to me like that." Alicia threatened. I felt Wade tense and want to say something but I shrugged my shoulder out from under his grasp. I had to prove that I wasn't just a little girl.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold the fuck up. Listen, I am not a young child. I am 14 fucking years old, nearly 15 actually, and I have probably more ability at kicking your ass than you do at mine. And plus don't lash out at Wade for anything, it's not your place to do that. Also Security can't do shit about me, I am a legit employee and if they try to throw me out they will have to answer to not only Hunter, but to my family. So step off, back the fuck up, get your petty little female hormone shit out of here, my face, and my father's face, and go cry in a corner." I said as I waited for the first punch to be thrown. When it didn't come I looked around to see why. Alicia had an 'I just shit my pants' look on her face so I looked behind me. My whole family, Wade, Sheamus, Drew, Kofi, Punk, even John, Evan, and Randy, were standing behind me with looks of 'you touch her and you will not be employed by the end of the night' on all of their faces. I simply smiled, let out a small laugh, and turned around to go back to filling up my plate.

"You probably shouldn't try that again." Evan said as he walked passed me to grab some food himself.

"Because it'll get me a bad rep with some people?" I said as I grabbed a pile of cucumbers, half a plate full of pineapple, and the materials needed to make a quick ham sandwich.

"Basically, even though Alicia completely deserved that, don't do it again, or at least not until your are trained and ready to be a wrestler. If anything like that starts to happen again, come find one of us, immediately." Evan said in all seriousness as I watched him walk away. I noticed a small amount of limp in his step and was confused by it until I remembered that he nearly shattered his foot and ended his career.

"You should eat quickly and then go talk to Josh and Cole, introduce yourself, and figure out the plan on commentary for the night." Wade said as he walked with me back to our table.

"Where will they most likely be?" I asked as I made my sandwich and stuck a piece of pineapple in my mouth.

"Um. I don't know." Wade said as he thought for a second.

"They normally are around the entrance ramp by about 20 minutes to show time. So by the time you are done eating one of us will take you there." Punk informed me as I took a giant bite out of my sandwich. I chewed for a few moments before I realized I forgot to get something to drink.

"What all is there to drink?" I asked to the general table.

"What would like?" Sheamus asked, I could tell he would be the uncle that would spoil me.

"Apple juice if there is any, if not than chocolate milk, and if there isn't any chocolate, just normal milk." I said as I ate a couple cucumbers. Sheamus got up to go get my drink and I heard Punk give a soft sound of disbelief.

"Problems, Punk?" I asked. He jumped, having thought nobody had heard him.

"Nope." Punk replied simply. I just shrugged and went back to eating my pineapple. Sheamus walked up a few moments later.

"They had both apple juice and chocolate milk, so I grabbed both, so you have one for now and one for later." Sheamus said as he handed me the two bottles and retook his seat. I flashed him a smile and nodded as thanks as I returned to my sandwich. Within three more bites, I had wolfed down my sandwich. I had only a handful of cucumbers and pineapple left when I finally took a big gulp of my chocolate milk. Within the next five minutes I was finished eating and had finished my chocolate milk.

"That was fast." Drew commented. I could tell he would be the quiet uncle that I'd be able to tell nearly anything to.

"Yeah, happens. Now I need an escort again." I said as I stood up. Wade stood up first.

"I'll do it. I gotta watch out for you." He said with a smile. I just smiled and followed him as we went to go throw my plate away.

"Can we make a side stop real quick?" I asked after we left catering.

"Sure, what for?" Wade asked.

"I gotta pee." I said bluntly.

"Okay, then. You could have just said that you needed to use the bathroom but I guess that works just as well." Wade said as we headed towards the closest set of bathrooms.

"In case you haven't guessed yet, I can be very blunt when I want to." I said as we got to the bathrooms and I went to the ladies' room.

"Apparently so." I heard Wade mutter before the door shut all the way.

"Ready to go now?" Wade asked when I exited the bathroom. I nodded and followed him through the maze of hallways.

"MATHEWS! COLE!" Wade hollered over at them from across the room we were in. They both had been in deep conversation but snapped their heads towards Wade the instant his voice boomed across the room.

"What is it Wade?" Josh said as we go closer.

"I've got your third commentator for the night." Wade said as he slid me in front of him. I waved kinda awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you-" Josh started.

"Becky." I answered.

"I hope to enjoy working with you, Becky. Now we need to go over the commentary plans for the night." Cole said. I bid good bye to Wade and paid attention to Cole for a few. Basically all I had to do was give my input on the matches and sit there and look absolutely adorable.

"Now, head to make-up and wardrobe and see if they want you to wear anything else." Cole instructed me.

"Make sure you are back in 10 though, we have to be out there in 15." Josh said.

"Um, guys, I don't know where you are trying to send me." I said kinda awkwardly.

"Basically go straight down this hallway until you reached the fourth hallway on your right, they should be set up there." Josh said. I followed the directions he gave and found the people there.

"Hi, I'm new to the commentary team and was told to come here to see if any of you wanted to do something about my make-up, wardrobe, or hair. Just note that I only have 10 minutes." I said when I was met by a group of skeptical stylists. Immediately I had one pulling me into a chair and two of them attacking my head. One putting slight amounts of make-up on to bring out my facial features and the other messing with my hair for a few moments. I looked down at my shirt. I felt glad that I had on one of my band camp shirts it was like my identity.

"Did you lace your shoes yourself?" One of them asked from my feet.

"Yeah, I've done it many a times. I actually made sure to pack my extra laces so I can change them probably in the next week." I said as I prayed that they would not make me take off my Zelda belt, bright blue skinny jeans, or my converse.

"You're good to leave." The stylists who had been working on me said together.

"Thank you all very much." I said as I hopped out of the chair and walked back down the way I had came. I saw Josh motioning for me to hurry so I sprinted the rest of the way down the hall, nearly running over an unsuspecting Sin Cara who had just turned a corner. I bounced off the wall and made it back to Josh rather fast.

"We go out in about a minute. It will go me, you, then Cole. Got it?" Josh said. I nodded in understanding. The minute pasted fast and next thing I knew Josh was stepping through the curtain.

* * *

**A/n: so now you have met my family in this story. New people will be introduced in the next chapter. **

**Wade muse: take long enough to write this one?**

**me: shut up, it's all algebra 2's fault. I have homework every night.**

**evan: lay off Wade, at least she took to writing this story first and not wither of her other two series going on right now.**

**Me: shut it all of you! These muses will be the death of me.**


	6. One month down, but band duty calls

**A/N: here's chapter 3. Once again ask if you're confused. **

**disclaimer: I own nothing but myself in this story. **

* * *

After my first month of being in the business I had started to finally get settled in. I had only had a few more scuttles after my first one with Eve. Let's just say that Aksana, Eve, and Alicia Fox couldn't handle the fact that I was actually on the roster when I was only 14. Today was my last day of training for the week.

"What are we doing today?" I asked Kofi who was my trainer on Thursdays.

"We are going to work on mostly kick types today, maybe some high flying maneuvers if you want to incorporate that into your style." Kofi said as he adjusted his knee pads and the mats I would be landing on.

"I do. I would like to be a great all around wrestler, technical, aerial, and power." I said as I adjusted my knees pad that my dad had bought me. I heard Kofi give a light hearted chuckle.

"You do realize that even though he isn't you biological father, Wade loves you like are his own right?" Kofi said as he looked at me again, suppressing another chuckle. I was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, my knee pads, one of my dad's official shirts, and the boots that he had bought me to train in.

"Yeah, and what do you keep laughing at?" I asked. I normally get scared when people laugh when I don't try to make them, but this was Kofi, so there was nothing to worry about.

"You are reminding me of not only your dad, but also Evan and a little bit of Justin, right now." Kofi said, giving into temptation and fully laughing now.

"I see, so can we get started?" I asked as I stood up.

"First, stretches. Always stretch first." Kofi said. After we both stretched we got straight to work. Kofi showed me how to do a picture perfect drop kick, an enziguri, a few different variations of other kicks, and how to land on my feet after hitting any of the kicks.

"Be careful though when landing." Kofi warned while I was practicing landing on my feet. "If you aren't completely sure footed you can completely blow out your knee."

"That's great to know. Thanks." I said sarcastically as I stopped for a moment for a drink break. After Kofi was satisfied with how my kicks were coming along he taught me how to hit the most common versions of moonsaults.

* * *

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone after Kofi said I was done for the day.

"Hey, you're coming home soon right?" My best friend asked over the connection.

"Yes, 'Manda. I'll be home by tomorrow, I'm getting ready to go to my hotel and grab my bags and then head to the airport and head back home. I just got done training with Kofs. So I might add a shower in the sequence." I said as I grabbed my bag and walked towards the doors with Kofi. We hopped into the car and Kofi drove back to the hotel.

"Okay, because band camps start next week, and auditions are tomorrow." Amanda said. I nearly dropped my phone.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked into my phone as I proceeded to grab my bag from the back of Kofi's car and head into the hotel.

"Didn't know? I thought I had mentioned something about it." Amanda said. I sighed and shook my head as I got into the elevator.

"So basically I get to be loud and obnoxious tomorrow and then get a couple days off, then work my ass off over the next few weeks." I said as I stepped off the elevator and went towards my room on the 15th floor. Realization hit me that I would be turning 15 in only a couple days at the moment.

"Yeah. And from what I have heard, there aren't any new kids this year, or at least not yet." Amanda said. I opened my door, nodding in understanding.

"CRAP! I keep forgetting that you can't see my actions." I said as I set down my gym bag while I gathered up my stuff from around my room.

"You would do that." Amanda replied.

"Yeah. So I'm going to let you go. See you probably next week." I said and hung up. I zipped up my suitcase and opened up a new text to my dad.

_'Hey, you ready to go? Or are you too busy making nice with John' _

I hit send, chuckles coursing through my body. I picked up my bag from by the door, did a triple take of the room to make sure I had absolutely everything, and grabbed my suitcase. I felt a buzz from my pocket and grabbed my phone out of my shorts pocket.

_'Very funny. I'm ready to go. Meet you at the car?'_ My dad had texted back.

'_Be down in 10'_ I sent back. I went to the elevator and waited for it to come all the way up to the 15th floor. A realization hit me as I waited, I should probably text my boss and let him know.

_'Hey, Boss, listen I have band camp starting next week so I will be gone.'_ I texted to Triple H. I stepped in the elevator. The descent seemed slower than normal, maybe because the adrenaline of band and being home was coursing through my veins.

* * *

"I already checked you out of the hotel." My dad said I approached the car.

"Thanks. So you're coming with me, right?" I asked. I knew Wade had asked to have time off when I had stuff at home to do or was going home.

"Yup, Vince said it was alright, he realizes how important you are to me." Wade said with a smile as we both hopped into the car.

"We might want to let him know that my band commitments start tomorrow then. Because I just found out that I have auditions starting tomorrow." I said as Wade drove the short distance to the airport.

"I see. Have you taken any of the responsibility for this yet?" Wade asked as we stopped at a stop light.

"I texted Hunter, but that's really it." I replied as I leaned my head against the window.

"Okay, I'll take care of calling Vince then." Wade said as we looked for a parking spot to park our rental. Wade parked the car and we got out. He grabbed our bags out of the back.

"Thank you. For all of this." I said as I took my bag and smiled up at him. Wade looked down at me and smiled.

"It's nothing. You are my daughter now, so you are my number one priority." Wade said as we made our way into the airport.

"And also thank you for that too. If you hadn't adopted me, I probably would be stuck being miserable at home with every other boring thing that would have gone on in my life." I said as we made our way towards the gate that our private plane was waiting at. I had saved up my money and my family pitched in and we bought a private jet for me to take back home whenever I needed to go.

"Well, when you leave such an impression on me from the first time I met you, and I find out that your parents wanted to adopt you away so that you could get a type of restart to your life, I knew that I had to be the one to step up first." Wade said with a smile as we climbed onto the jet and made our way to the cabin.

"That reminds me. Where are we going to stay once we get back to my home town?" I asked as I took my seat in a comfy leather recliner in the back corner.

"You'll see. All I'm going to say is that it's a present from some of your family for your birthday." Wade said, taking a seat in the corner opposite me.

"Speaking of them, will they be able to come and spend my birthday with us?" I asked.

"You'll see." Wade answered again. Before I could question why he kept saying that I'll see, the pilot came over the intercom saying that we will be taking off momentarily and to do up our seat belts.

"Get some rest, you'll need it. You have busy times ahead of you." Wade said after we were safely buckled in.

"I can't fall asleep before the plan is in the air." I said. I had found that out quickly, no matter how many times I had to fly I always had to wait until we were in the air before I could fall asleep. I heard Wade sigh as the plane started moving.

"The least you can do is promise that you'll get some rest once we are safely in the air." Wade said as we started to accelerate.

"I promise." I said. We were in the air mere seconds later, ascending through the clouds. I snuggled into my seat, trying to get comfortable. Not finding any comfort, I waited until the pilot told us we could take off our seat belts and move around the cabin. I immediately undid my belt and walked over to my dad.

"What's up?" Wade asked when he saw me standing there.

"I can't get comfy in my seat." I said, defeated.

"Come on, we'll go sit on the couch. Hopefully you can get comfy there." Wade said as he undid his seat belt and stood up. We made our way over to one of the couches near the front portion of the cabin. Wade stopped and grabbed blankets from one of the over head compartments.

"Thank you." I half mumbled as he sat down on the couch and I laid down next to him, resting my head in his lap.

"No problem. Get some rest." Wade said as he covered me in a blanket. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"How much longer?" I said sleepily as I woke up.

"Maybe fifteen more minutes." Wade said as he stroked my short brown hair.

"Okay, next question. What time is it?" I asked, rubbing sleep out of my eyes carefully.

"It's about 7 at night. And don't rub your eyes with your contacts in." Wade scolded. I immediately dropped my hands to my lap.

"I'm sorry. It's a bad habit I have." I said before a giant yawn ripped through my body.

"I know, habits are hard to break, but you have to break this one. You don't need to be ripping a contact while its in and then having to spend hours trying to get all of it out." Wade said. I nodded, defeated. I knew he was right.

"I know. And it'd be my luck to have to do that." I said as I sat up finally. The pilot came over the intercom saying to return to our seats, we would begin our descent in moments. Wade and I got up and went back to our chairs. We buckled ourselves in right before the plane started its descent.

"I'm home." I said as the plane touched down.

"I see your happy about this." Wade said, looking over at me as I looked out the window to see Michigan in the summer.

"During the summer it's really beautiful here." I said as the plane came to a stop. We undid our seat belts and got up. I stretched for a moment, waiting for the pilot to give the okay to get off the plane.

"I see. I've never really been here in the summer, we've been here late spring but that the closest we have been." Wade said as the pilot gave the okay to leave. I lead the way off the plane. I grabbed my bag as soon as I was on the ground and waited for Wade.

"You'll enjoy it here, we'll be coming here often." I said as Wade grabbed his bag.

"Oh god, it's bright here. Remind me to pull out my sunglasses before we leave." Wade said as we made our way into the airport. We went through checks without an issues and only got stopped by fans twice. One time was for a picture with both of us, and the other was for Wade.

"I'm going to have to get used to that, aren't I?" I asked as we made our way to the rental cars desk. Wade nodded and proceeded to ask where the vehicle for Becky Taylor was. The man behind the desk gave us directions and we headed off.

"It shouldn't take that long for you to get used to it, though. People actually take to liking people fast." Wade said as we headed towards where the rentals were parked.

"So what kind of vehicle do we get to go in?" I asked as I followed Wade.

"There's two of them actually." Wade said. He stopped and turned towards me. I looked at him like he had three heads.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Wade simply stepped aside. Behind him was a beautiful bus.

"That is where we will be staying while we are here." Wade said as he saw my jaw drop.

"That's only one. What and where is the second?" I said trying to pick my jaw off the pavement.

"Follow me." Wade said as we moved towards the bus. We stopped at the bus to put our bags on. We moved around the bus to see a beautiful black Bugatti waiting for us. I nearly fell over.

"This is all for while we are here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup, the bus is a present from your family. The car is from someone who has a lot of money and really likes you." Wade said as we walked over to the Bugatti.

"Vince?" I guessed.

"Yup, now get in. We have even got a police escort." Wade said as he opened my door for me. I climbed in. Wade got in on his side and started the car. Wade shifted it into gear and we started on our hour and a half journey towards my hometown.

* * *

Within 45 minutes we were pulling into my school's back parking lot. I stepped out of the car and looked around. Home hadn't changed at all.

"Where would you like the bus parked?" Wade asked as he stepped out of the car as well. I thought for a moment.

"Football field parking lot. That way when I get up in the morning, I can see when people get here, and scare the fuck out of them." I said as I walked around slightly.

"Okay, I'll tell the driver." Wade said as the driver pulled the bus into the parking lot.

"Hey, dad, what are we going to have for dinner?" I asked feeling my stomach start to make a ruckus.

"What would you like?" Wade asked back when he was done talking to the driver.

"I don't know. There's so many places here that we could go. I'm thinking Treve's actually." I said as I headed back towards the car.

"Where is this Treve's that you speak of?" Wade said as he headed back to the car as well.

"Go up to the stoplight, take a right, follow the road past the hospital, and after the curve after the hospital and it will be on our right." I said as I hopped into the passenger's side of the car. Wade shrugged and got in. We made our way towards Treve's.

"What all do they have at this place?" Wade asked. I giggled.

"They have pizza, wraps, salads, a bunch of stuff." I said as we took the curve by the hospital.

"Is that it?" Wade asked as the plaza that Treve's is in came into view.

"Yes." I said. Wade pulled the car into the parking lot and parked behind a black SUV. We walked in and a smile immediately erupted on my face.

"Well, if it isn't young Ms. Taylor." A voice floats from the back as Wade and I took a table. I looked to see who owned the voice. It was the owner.

"Long time, no see, Kenny." I said with a smile and a small wave. I sat down across from Wade and looked around to see who all else was in that night.

"I see how you are, Beckra." I heard from the table on the far wall. I looked to see one of the people that I had missed the most while I'd been gone.

"Judy! I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I said as I turned around to face her.

"No, it's alright I see how you are. You go off and get famous and forget about me." Judy said faking hurt. I chuckled softly.

"I could never forget you Judy." I said as I turned back around as one of the waitresses came to take our drink orders and give us our menus and silverware.

"Water, please." Wade said, picking up his menu.

"Um, I'll take a Coke please." I said after a moment. I watched as Wade scanned through the menu. The waitress came back moments later, with our drinks.

"Are you two ready to order?" She asked after setting our drinks down and our straws.

"I'll take an order of Cheese fries, please." I said as I slid my menu back over to her. I might have been gone for a while but I could never forget my favorite dish.

"And for you sir?" She asked Wade. He did a scan over the menu again before deciding.

"A BLT wrap, please. And an order of Cinna-bites." Wade said and handed his menu back to our waitress.

"You didn't even have to look at the menu, how do you still remember what all they have?" Wade asked me as I lounged back in my chair.

"I came here a lot. Plus my brother worked here." I said as I looked at my glass, sadly.

"Oh, I see." Wade said. I just slowly nodded. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder.

"So, who's this?" Judy asked.

"Oh, this is my adoptive father, Wade Barrett." I said, forgetting that Judy didn't know who he was.

"Nice to meet you." Judy said.

"Dad, this is Judy, she's like a grandma to me. I prefer her over my actual ones." I said as I finished introductions. Wade stood up and extended his hand. Judy shook his hand with an impressed look on her face.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." Wade said with a curt nod before he sat back down. I smiled at the two of them.

"British?" Judy asked. I nodded. "Well, anyways. Keep in touch girly, I hope to see you again before you leave."

"I promise I will try to, Judy. And I'll try my hardest to get over there before I leave." I said as she left. I looked to Wade.

"I will remind you. I don't think getting on her bad side is a good idea." Wade said as we watched Judy climb into her Excursion and drive away.

"You're right. Her bad side is not where you want to be. I know from experience." I answered. I changed my attention back around to see that our food was done. Our waitress brought our food out and Wade dug in immediately. I chuckled and started on my food.

Nearing the end of our meal, the waitress brought us the bill. Wade and I looked back and forth, a mental battle over who's going to pay going on between us. I reached first and was able to grab the bill before Wade could even get close to it.

"I'm paying. My treat dad." I said as I got up and headed to the counter.

"So how was it?" Kenny asked as the waitress rang up the bill.

"The food was amazing as ever. I've missed it." I said as I handed over my debit card.

"Did the man you're with like it too?" Kenny asked again. I chuckled.

"Yeah, he did. By the way, that's my adoptive father." I said as the waitress handed me back my card and a receipt to sign.

"Name's Wade Barrett." Wade said from beside me.

"Glad to know you enjoyed it, Mr. Barrett." Kenny said. I signed the receipt and slid it back to the waitress, she handed my actual receipt to me.

"Bye!" I said as I walked towards the door.

"Bye!" Chorused back at me through the shop from everyone else who was working. I laughed as I walked back to the car, Wade in toe.

"That was a nice place to eat." Wade said as he hopped into the Bugatti.

"It really is. The owner is awesome, most of employees are really nice, and the food is pretty great too." I said as he started the car and pulled out of our parking space.

"When you said that your brother worked there, what did he do?" Wade asked as he pulled out of the drive.

"He was a delivery boy." I said as we made our way back to the school.

"I see. Well, get some rest kid, your going to have a long day tomorrow." Wade said with a huge yawn as we pulled into the parking lot beside the bus. I nodded as we made out way onto the bus. I got my first look at the inside and my jaw dropped.

"This thing must have cost a fortune, it's too amazing." I said as I looked from the two couches running along the walls to the first of the flat screen tvs.

"It wasn't that bad." Wade said as he ushered me towards the back.

"How? Those couches are top of the line, so is that tv. There is a freaking dishwasher, stove, microwave, and full size fridge." I said as we made our way through the kitchen area back towards the bedroom.

"Eh, you haven't seen your bathroom yet then. Anyways, get some sleep, but take a shower first, you smell of wrestling ring." Wade said, chuckling and pushing me into my bedroom. I looked around and saw a king size bed along the back wall and built in cabinets and a closet on the right. On the left was the bathroom and another flat screen tv. I moved over to the drawers to find clothes to change into to sleep in. After finding them I made my way into the bathroom and nearly fainted. I had a full size bathroom, how it fit into such a small space I will never know. I shrugged and turned the shower on and stepped in.

* * *

"Hey Dad?" I asked after I finished my shower and had gotten redressed.

"Yes?" He answered and looked up from his position on the fold out bed that was in one of the couches.

"What are we going to do about my training? I'll need to continue working on it while I'm here that's for sure." I said as I sat on the arm of one of the couches.

"I planned on taking over your training for a couple weeks." He said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"How? I've been on a more high flying and submission moveset. I haven't done much power anything." I said, still confused and looking at Wade in disbelief.

"I can throw some pretty great drop kicks and one hell of a moonsault. And for submissions, well, Bryan will be coming up soon anyways so spend that day working with him. As for power, your school has a weight room right?" Wade asked. I thought for a moment.

"Unless for some stupid reason we took it out, yeah." I said.

"Great, we will just have to figure out a way in." Wade said.

"We won't have an issue during the week. Like tomorrow, I'll just stay after auctions and we can work out in the weight room. For the weekend we can work on my stamina and endurance and all. Then during percussion camp we can do the whole afterwards thing again, same with band camp the week after." I said.

"Works. Weekends are normally your break though aren't they?" Wade asked as a yawn ripped through his body. I yawned as well before answering.

"Mostly because on the weekends I would have homework to do. But Vince has said that I get two months off of schooling. It's not the three I'm used to but it works out all the same." I said as I got up.

"I see. Anyways go get some sleep. Night." Wade said as he yawned again.

"Night dad. Love you." I said as I gave him a hug before heading back to my room and going to sleep.


End file.
